


【 头号粉丝—后记 】

by MiaTsai



Category: markgun - Fandom
Genre: M/M, MagusMG, gunnapatn - Freeform, lovebychance - Freeform, markgun, marksiwat - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaTsai/pseuds/MiaTsai
Summary: 希望大家喜歡這次的後記雖然真的很..emmmmm我的產文速度真的不快不過還是希望大家可以繼續支持🌝Love MarkGun🖤💛





	【 头号粉丝—后记 】

【 头号粉丝—后记 】  
（慎入/高h)

__________________________________________

从司机启程开始也过了10分钟有，不过沿途却不见mark跟司机大哥说了任何话..

感觉在往偏离市区的道路上，不大熟悉的路名和巷口。

gun小小声地问道 “去哪呢”

“P想去哪？”

“我..随便”

“那..回家？”mark看了gun欲言又止的模样，勾起眉梢..不改只在gun面前的调皮模样

gun狠狠使了个眼色  
“你是知道我不能回家，明知故犯？小心我真回家找我哥”

“别别别别别，P我错了” mark搂起gun的腰，讨好般地泪眼汪汪看着他，活像是隻大型犬....少了个尾巴。

gun拨开了mark的手  
“你还要不要脸，这裡是外面”

“要脸要脸，还得一会儿才会到呢，P就休息一下吧” 昏暗的视线下看不见对方羞红的脸颊，却听出了对方悸动的语气，mark轻抚着gun的脸颊，期望对方能够好好休息一下

伴随着掌心的温度，gun在不觉之中进入梦乡，也许紧绷的情绪终于得到释放，mark静静看着gun细长的睫毛，精緻的脸孔即便带了些倦态依然十分好看..

闭上双眼的那刻，gun只记得mark温柔地为他盖上外套。

不知又过了多久，mark轻摇了下gun的肩膀，好不容易缓缓睁开双眼，不过眼前却是个从没见过的...车库？

“唔..我们到了吗”  
“嗯，到了哦，行李司机大哥都已经帮我们拿下去了”  
“嗯..好..” 睡眼惺忪望着欧式建筑风格的车库，gun有些反应不过来

gun下了车便站在看过去像是大门的地方等着mark，司机放了行李以后客客气气地拍了拍mark的肩膀说道 “小哥，今晚加油啊”

mark心裡一阵冷风吹过，想着刚刚跟gun那麽明显的吗？？（司机：没错）  
没办法只能硬着头皮上了！  
极为不自然地面带笑容对着司机大哥点了头

在前方的gun倒是完全没有搞懂两人在做什麽  
“mark还跟司机大哥感情那麽好的啊？” 口中不禁吐槽了句

望着车子顺利驶去以后，gun才有点清醒了些，mark倒是从容地替他扛了所有行李转开了车库裡的象牙木大门

一面漆黑的楼梯浮现在眼前让gun有些却步，不过灯光一下子就随着他们的脚步亮起，楼梯间的牆上挂满绚丽的摆设，配上一抹优雅的暖光，彷彿置身在端庄的官邸裡..

要不是跟对方是这种关係.. 谁敢一个人走进这种地方啊.. gun心裡抱怨着

楼梯的顶端是一扇比方才更大的门，烤黑的亮面大门伫立于前，把手上竟然还有个颇为有趣的设计，拉杆下方有着显少看到的密码锁开关..一个好奇心使然gun按下了任意按钮

萤幕亮起显示着需要输入四位数字，gun转过头看着面带微笑的情人，不过mark似乎也没有想出手帮忙自己，gun默默低下头随意按了自己的生日

「0、1、1、2⋯⋯」

“额..还真开了阿？”  
这又是什麽骚操作..现在想想，自己就这样跟着mark上了车，然后不知道睡了多久来到这裡..先是庄园城堡风格的地下车库、又是欧风设计的玄关...然后眼前这扇大门密码又是自己生日？我...是不是被套路了...

不过现在回头也不是..

gun一股作气推开了大门，当房裡一阵舒服的冷空气吹拂在脸颊时，灯光便逐一亮起..眼前的画面却让gun在瞬间屏息凝视

那是一间宽敞而豪华的房间，目视以后估计超过15坪以上..房间的右边有着独立的唱歌和台球空间，直走进去能看见全黑的天丝绒加大双人床，上方还摆着散发淡香的玫瑰花瓣，双人床的的正前方是一台75吋的液晶电视，还有双人床正上方的大片玻璃一直延伸到左手边的饮料吧台，视觉设计之下让房间显得更为宽敞..

gun转向房裡的左边，缓缓拉开眼前艳红色的和室推门..眼前的画面好像只在小说裡出现那般，铸铁的精緻浴缸少说可以容纳五个人..在往前看，是独立式的蒸汽间还有烤箱..还有那长的令人无法理解的洗手台..大理石磁砖在浴室的暖光照射下波光闪闪，让人无法停止注视。

好奇心之下gun走过一圈又一圈，最后呆愣地站在奢华的浴室前思索着..一双熟悉的双手从背后圈抱着他的腰，背后的温度配合着两人的距离传了过来，mark轻吻在他的后颈  
“喜欢吗..为了庆祝P的个人活动，想给你个惊喜”

gun复上了那双温暖的手掌，转过头彆扭地说道  
“喜欢..这裡好不现实的漂亮..”

眼神犹疑了一会儿又再开了口“可这很贵的吧..”

环扣着腰间的手沿着他的胸膛抚摸到他的下巴，mark带有力道的手轻抬起他的下巴，舌尖湿润的触感蔓延而上..直到那双炙热的两瓣贴上他的，空气瀰漫着暧昧的气息，他的唇就像是离不开似地一遍遍侵佔他的口腔..

轻巧地撬开他的齿间，粉舌交缠于温热的内壁，渐渐地夺去了他的呼吸..情慾造成的缺氧让两唇难分难捨，直至沾满彼此的唾液才在依情中分离..

“不贵，你喜欢就好”  
“嗯..哈..我..我想先冲澡” 轻喘地语气让gun意识到了今晚势必会发生的一切，转过身撒娇似地圈住mark的脖子

“每次都在这时候逃开，P可真过分”  
“才..才没有逃开，我刚刚流了一堆汗好髒..而且，你都订了这件房间了..什麽都不用岂不是...很浪费..” gun扭过头小小声地抱怨

坚硬的突起轻顶在gun的两臀之间“可我都这样了” 

纵使两人合欢的次数越来越频繁，可gun还是迟迟无法习惯mark在性事上的索求..那种双眼藏不住的诱惑，像匹狼凝视着猎物般..

gun身体微颤、染红的双颊成了最佳的催情剂  
“那..我..帮你”

mark的眼睛一亮，带着颇为深意的笑容一把抱起gun走向浴室  
“呐..去哪..” 深怕摔下的人儿楚楚可怜环着他的脖颈

“洗澡” mark那张标緻的脸用这极为媚惑的表情说了两个字  
走进满佈剔透晶莹瓷砖浴室内，mark小心地放下了gun，还没等到对方开口，火热的唇堵住了他的，湿润的两舌交缠着彼此不放，mark的手沿着背嵴而上压住了他的后脑勺，用力地翻弄在敏感的齿间..

相隔许久又一次体会了这份热度  
贪婪地依附着这份热度，gun他结实的身体上尽情抚摸着..

mark扯掉了他的上衣，指缝夹起胸前的红嘤，吻隙之间洩漏的低吟让人为之疯狂，又将gun的裤子褪去，搂上他的腰享受在亲暱之中..

gun不甘示弱地扯下方才还工整的衣服，双手按耐不住地解开了mark的裤子  
灵巧的粉舌褪出了交缠的银液当中，轻舔了mark的下巴，勾人的桃花眼挑起无数次的慾望..

mark受不了对方这般调戏，腰支上的双手下滑至gun的臀部，就在往前移的那瞬间..gun推开他，笑着说了 “去洗澡吧” 便转身脱下所有衣物走了进去..

mark摇摇头一丝笑意回应，跟着推开了玻璃门走了进去  
开了花洒后的空间慢慢复盖着一层雾气，流水顺着肌肤滑落，白皙的皮肤在湿润下显得更为透亮，mark搂着gun的腰一同浸湿在水流下..温热的水让下腹的慾火逐渐攀升，抵在那稚嫩的双臀上，看上去十分情色

mark移动了两人的位置让热水不再直直落在身上，拿了架上的沐浴乳恣意地挤在gun的胸膛上，乳白色的液体暧昧地滑下，他的手不安份地在乳晕上画圆，缓缓地抹开了液体直到变成白淨的泡沫..  
“不是要帮我？”

mark的指尖在乳晕的珠红上搔刮着，gun的点点嘤咛让他游走在理智边缘，两人的目光始终没有离开对方，望穿秋水..眼底尽是爱意  
“我可没说帮你什麽” 圈住mark的脖子，gun食指抹上泡沫轻点在mark的脸颊上

mark的手加快了抚弄的速度，在他身体的每一处按压、揉划着..  
mark回应道“是..吗..”

一个跪姿抬起了gun细长的脚放在自己弓起的大腿上，仔细地将泡沫抹上每一吋肌肤，好似此刻的一句话就会打破暧昧至今的空气..

搓揉乾淨双腿以后，mark站起将gun转过身，泡沫沾染在深邃的蝴蝶骨上，顺延着背嵴凹陷处留下，直到要抚上他的双臀，才感觉到无比坚挺的硬物抵在自己的后臀..

gun转过头看着mark，对方却变本加厉用着粗热的性器揉弄在他的后臀，时不时摩擦在两臀之间的密幽处..每一次的摩擦都让gun绷紧了神经，想要出言阻止他的灼唇却堵住了双唇..  
“唔嗯...嗯..哈啊...”

感受到mark的胸膛贴在自己的背上，左手尽情地抚摸着他光滑的肌肤，他的性器突然地穿过两臀，双手压紧了gun的双臀，缓慢地抽插在大腿之间..  
“哈啊...嗯..你..变..啊嗯..态”  
“我可是在帮P洗澡，可得夹紧点” 语毕，mark更用力地紧密了双臀，火热的肉棒在臀间一出一进..酥麻的快感让人越发晕眩..

mark按下了蒸汽的按钮，玻璃空间内的温度逐渐升高..gun承不住缺氧般羞愧又迷乱的快感，双手贴上玻璃牆，感受着这个男人炙热的硬物..  
“啊嗯...慢...唔嗯..嗯...哈”

渐渐瀰漫蒸汽的室内让人分不清汗水和流水，mark的右手揽起gun的肩，让花洒直落在两人身上，一滴滴水落在瓷砖上清脆的声音各位响亮，mark啃咬着gun的蝴蝶骨，退开了自己的性器，搓揉着gun的身体..  
“唔啊..别..嗯啊..”

失去了热源的摩擦，gun有些欲求不满地抚上自己早已挺立的分身，来回搓弄着..  
热水冲淨了肌肤上的泡沫，如今蒸汽中模煳的视线，就是那令人着迷的躯体

那令mark垂涎欲滴的后穴，在情慾之中悄悄收缩着，流进温度刚好的热水，却挡不住想被狠狠操干的渴望..

mark推了gun的身子直到抵在了满是雾气的玻璃牆上，舌尖舔上神经最为脆弱的耳垂上，颤抖的娇吟声惹得按压着自己的男人如此上火..  
“gun...”

“好想看你哭” 耳际的沉吟，彷彿看见了mark漾起了暧昧的笑容

mark抱起gun推开了玻璃门，走进了承满热水的浴缸裡..腿软的瞬间mark俐落地扶住，小心地坐了下来

浴缸的水在两人进入的同时溅了出来，微烫的水让肌肤很快地染上了红，gun双手交叉趴在浴缸边缘的大理石磁砖上..

mark看着眼前光滑湿润的背，吞嚥了一口..那个在水气氤氲下勾人的侧颜，gun因水垂落的柔顺髮丝、妩媚却不失稚气般地笑容、饱满的嫣红唇瓣..所有的地方都成了自己为他陷入疯狂的理由

mark深深被如此精緻美丽的他所吸引  
却也希望所有的他都被自己独佔

转过那蒙上雾气的双眸望着他，mark修长的手指穿梭在gun的髮间，一个缠绵似的热吻又在两人的负距离下贴近，gun被这个男人压在浴缸的边缘，意乱情迷发生在这激烈的吻之中..  
“嗯..唔嗯.....”

gun藉着激吻中拉起了坐在水中的情人，让对方坐上那被热水浸湿的瓷砖上，只剩双腿在浸泡在池子裡..   
扫荡在口腔裡的舌瓣，退开时尽是一条条银丝

gun眼神迷离、双目含水由下而上望向mark的瞳孔深处..  
灼热的朱唇包裹住mark硬挺的分身..舌尖一轻一重舔弄着，游移在根部的轻啃让mark舒服地低吟出声..

“唔..” mark忍不住勾起腰将手复在gun的髮丝之上  
gun配合着手指紧握根部的搓弄，舌瓣一上一下地紧紧吸吮着佔据整个口腔内壁的巨茎...舌尖每每舔弄在头部的开口时，mark的身子都会因快感而颤抖..

看着gun一边品嚐着自己的粗根一边勾起媚眼满是诱惑看着他，mark有种想将精液一举撒在他清纯而俊美的脸庞上..  
顶端液出的清夜和唾液交叠..让分身彻底的湿润，收紧两腮沽啾沽啾的淫靡声，迴盪在整个空间裡..

mark受不了诱惑直接拉起gun的身子，让对方趴在瓷砖上，贴在那滚烫的后背  
“差点就射在P的嘴巴了，你太磨人了”   
“哈啊..嗯..”

暴露在眼前湿润的双臀，不停滴落热水..mark侵略般地咬上gun的蜜臀，不带疼痛感的咬痕一个又一个..吸吮着白嫩的臀肉，拨起热水抹进臀缝间  
感觉到热水流进紧缩的后穴..浸泡在水中的脚趾蜷曲了起来 “想要吗，小洞可想我了”

手指熟练地鑽进臀缝，顺着水流轻易地挤入紧缩的穴口..  
“嗯啊....啊..嗯...水..” gun忍不住压低了身子，扭动着细腰，尝试适应异物的侵入..

那种感觉不仅仅只有疼痛  
是不管几次也不会习惯的刺激  
彷彿把人推入慾望的深渊

mark插进第二根手指，依旧啃咬在他的臀上，似乎想要分散gun的不适感，手指在那蜜穴翻搅扩张，时而直直插入，时而摩挲在内壁裡翻弄...手指像是记得每一处敏感点，不停地朝着点上抽插  
“嗯..哈嗯...嗯啊...好呜..舒服..啊啊”

gun搭起手指摆弄的速度，扭着腰像是邀请对方赶紧放入硬物，操弄他汁液直流的小穴..  
“插啊..嗯..进来”  
“你个淫荡的小猫” mark的手拍在那富有弹性的翘臀上，啪啪声响如此清晰，gun像是更加兴奋般呻吟声倾洩而出..

mark用力一撑，将两臀狠狠分开..收缩着的粉嫩小洞让mark两眼一直，扶着性器送入了求欢的肉穴..  
“啊嗯...好..阿..烫..啊嗯..呜嗯”  
“唔..好热啊..P的肉穴” 火热的肉棒轻轻捅、探索在柔软高温的肠壁.. 超过大脑所负荷的快感让mark舔了舔下唇..

感受到呼吸格外沉重的人儿，mark让蜜穴将整个分身吞入，用力向前顶了下，gun眼角的湿气成了眼泪流进热水当中，齿关微颤渴望着更深的冲击..  
“想要吗”  
“嗯..想..要..”

mark捏起他的唇霸道地让gun转过头看着自己  
“想要什麽，gun不说我不知道”  
调戏的手蹂躏着胸前的乳尖，刺痛的情慾席捲而来，gun不让眼前这个男人儘咬定自己  
“狠狠插我” gun咬着下唇摇动着全身，将肉棒一次又一次插进内壁，看着深底下淫乱又性感的gun，mark被平常的他和沉溺于性爱中的他狠狠挑战理智线...

抚上两侧窄腰，mark直接将对方抱起坐进热水中，一瞬间让性器和热水一举刺入更深的地方... 一连不停的数十次抽插，若不是在水中gun早已腿软失了重心..  
“好..啊爽..啊嗯...好深...啊” gun仰起脖子，迷茫闪烁的视线.. 

mark的抽插越发地快速，像是拉断了平衡般奋力地直捣最深的敏感点，一波波因为巨烈晃动而液出的热水，艳穴紧咬着他的巨根不放..

gun转过身狂乱地吻上他的唇，不厌其烦交换着彼此的唾液，mark的双手紧抓的腰往下推送自己的性器，慾望堆叠到制高点让gun的全身崩紧..  
“啊嗯...啊啊啊啊...快..嗯呜..哈啊啊了”

一连不停地卖力勐抽下，如波涛般地快感冲击而上，液体溅洒在温暖的池子裡

“啊呜嗯...啊....嗯啊...啊啊啊”  
“唔..嗯..” 

在释放过后的热水裡，mark轻吻在gun的额头上，抱起gun又一次地清洗乾淨才抱回床上..

兴许是浸泡在热水裡过久，gun虚软地躺在偌大的加大双人床，还能闻的到床上花瓣的清香，mark温柔地为他穿上了浴袍，吹乾了头髮..  
“好了，吹乾了”  
“谢谢你” 蜻蜓点水般的轻啄在他的脸颊，丝毫跟刚才的激情毫无相似

mark宠溺地看着对方漂亮的双瞳  
可夜还长呢⋯⋯

“我饿，我想吃点东西顺便去玩台球～好吗” gun仰躺在mark的大腿上，手指一边在他的胸膛上画圈一边问着

“P喜欢都好” gun紧皱眉头，抱怨说道  
“你啊⋯⋯平常什麽都依着我，就只有在床上很强势”  
“我以为你喜欢呢”   
gun按住了他的后脑勺，压低了mark的头直到贴近自己的脸，调皮地咬了口他的唇 “是不讨厌” 

说完马上转个身，跳起来走向吧台找食物  
“那就不可以后悔哦” mark轻声说了一句

“mark你说什麽呢？？”  
“没事，说你可爱呢”

“啧，说帅气还差不多” gun一翻开冰箱就是一块4吋蛋糕，上面铺满鲜奶油和各种水果造型切片，鲜奶油的香味扑鼻..精緻小巧的蛋糕上还有着一把巧克力製成的枪，上面写着“love you”

明明是一个小小的惊喜，却让gun红了眼眶，想起早在活动之前这个人就如此用心筹备了一整天的惊喜，又一次感谢着能更深深爱着自己的mark，得来不易的缘分，放手一博的执着，是他始终不后悔的决定

“恭喜你顺利完成个人活动”  
“呐..太浪漫了，好想哭” 

mark从背后环抱着gun，脸颊靠在他的背上  
“不哭，我陪着你呢” 沉默在如此安静温馨的氛围当中，好久以后两人才切了蛋糕牵着手走过台球桌

“你别输我了” gun得意地切了一口蛋糕放进嘴裡，看来如鱼得水丝毫没有紧张  
“既然P都这样说了，我们就来比一场吧？”  
“这蛋糕...好好吃..啊？好好好，就这样比”  
“那输的就要答应赢的一方一个要求，如何？”  
gun专注地坐在台球桌旁的小边桌吃着蛋糕，俨然没有仔细要听对方说话的意思，不过也难改习惯直接回复了 “嗯嗯，好 都可以”

鲜奶油化在口腔裡的滋味，不会太甜却又富含奶香味，加上水果的搭配让整个口感更上了一层..绵密的天使蛋糕吃起来既带有弹性却又十分鬆软..这到底是哪一家买的？回头肯定要问mark...

“那开始吧！” gun依稀记得曾经跟朋友们到运动会馆玩过几次，虽然称不上什麽高手，不过当作娱乐倒还行

mark俐落地用三角框框住15颗球，拿起球杆  
“P来开球吧”

“好呀，好久没玩了” 因为惯用手是右手，gun握住球杆后部，左手搁着球杆前端，轻抬食指置于杆上，拇指自然地置杆下，压低了身子

mark悄悄走到gun的身后，贴在他的背上微微压低他的腰部  
“P的脚要微开点，跟肩宽差不多就可以” 暧昧的手指隔着毛绒的浴袍抚摸着他的肩颈，很快mark便退开了距离，可刚才的行为却让人心跳加速..

“那我开始了” gun的视线回到台球桌上的母球，开球必须求得进袋，这麽如此就能接续下一杆

一声清彻的撞击，15颗球交错碰撞，散佈在各个位置，一号球顺利入袋，代表着接下来的比赛中gun负责全色球1-7，换句话说mark就负责9-15的半色球，两人要争取的就是最少球杆数最多进球率。

按照国标惯例，开球者入袋以后下一杆继续为同人，gun雀跃地将视线对准母球重叠于6号球的视线..用力送了出去，不过可惜母球的路线不如预期，让6偏离了轨道撞击10号半色球，让10号停在绝佳的位置上

mark微笑在含蓄的口缝间，压低身板修长的手指快速地置于球杆上，穿过母球对准了6号球，右手施力让6号球反弹在10号球上准确进袋  
“这球都是拜P所赐”

“那还不快点谢谢我”   
来回切磋的过程裡，两人享受着带有竞赛意味的刺激，一声声悦耳的击球声萦绕于耳

mark偷偷望着对方低下身袒露的上身线条，胸膛上的乳珠若隐若现；  
gun看着对方熟练而男人味的姿态，不符合他年龄的色气与魅力，恰似香氛精油的气味让人迷恋

意外的是，gun作为先打到剩下3号球的一方，觉得颇为满意  
“P只要赌看看往8号球方向打去，如果能顺利推动9号球，3号绝对可以进”

gun坐在一旁椅子上吃了一口蛋糕，深锁眉头  
“嗯，我赌了”

两人竞赛，只要在不将8号球送入袋情况下，先将自己负责的球都打完，最后抢先把黑8送袋就算赢得比赛

mark坐在台球桌旁的高脚椅上，翘着双腿..手肘放在大腿上轻啃了手指，满是期待的笑容看着gun..

就在gun往前敲击的那刻，mark抹了口奶油，藏不住嘴角那狡黠的笑容，走下椅子。

磅——

“怎麽...”  
gun错愕地看着台球桌，眼看着黑8在反弹后撞击在9号球上，原本的3号球却在9号球的球路下再次将黑8往带送入...

意识到事情不对劲，gun还没放下掌心的球杆，急忙转过身  
“你..！唔”

那张俊俏的脸抵住他的视线，还没说完话就被沾满奶油的手指堵住嘴，丰润的唇瓣尽是香甜的奶油

mark 强硬地抱起gun让他坐上檯面，手指翻搅在滑润的口腔裡，摆弄着他的舌尖、齿关，强迫味蕾感受着侵佔的气味..

扳开gun的双臀往前推进，奇怪的氛围让周围的温度逐渐升高，退出的手指满是唾液...  
“你..套路我..”  
“答错了，是P内心深处想要输我” 

“谁..想输你了”  
“既然输了，我们就来兑现承诺” mark握起gun的左手抚上下身的热源，灼热的呼吸环绕颈窝，他的耳裡尽是他的鼻息..

“我..我们才刚做..过” 从掌心的触觉gun彷彿能描摹出刚刚才在体内奔驰的性器.. 着了急想要着地，却被mark的身子堵得死死

“谁说我们要做了？” mark抬起gun修长笔直的双腿勾起，让整个身体都置于台球桌上，浴袍顺着张开的双腿往下滑，嫩白的大腿、黑色面料的内裤袒露无遗..

舔了口微乾的上唇“好景色..”  
下意识想要闭合的双腿  
“不可以哦，说好一个要求就是一个要求” gun委屈地再次张开了双腿，房间裡凉飕的空气惹得下身一阵颤抖...

“不做你要..干嘛” 嫌弃的微表情都被看在眼底，不过mark看到的却是更深层的渴望  
“期待吗？” mark走进床边，拿了一包牛皮纸袋，将它放上台球桌，靠着桌脚边缘侧身坐上

gun看着mark笑成一条线，心里一阵凉意  
虽然他不喜欢被对方任意摆佈，但自从和mark交往以后，深切体会到什麽是真正的性事⋯⋯

话又说回来，其实交往至今两人并非夜夜笙歌，可交欢次数颇为频繁。在这之前，mark也没想过自己的慾望和精力如此过剩，想当然尔..mark也没想过gun在床上的样子是如此挑起人的渴望

起初mark总害怕自己太常求欢会被对方厌恶，可近来他意识到了一种可能，并且强烈想要证实他的猜测..  
如果没错，gun的情慾远比他认为的还要多。

匡噹—  
“P也喜欢这样的吗？” 没有丝毫地疼痛，mark温柔地在gun的颈上框着皮质颈圈，皮带相扣着两条黑链，黑链的底端紧紧圈绑着gun的双踝，迫使gun的双腿敞开..

mark依循着脖子往下，抚摸着冰凉的铁鍊，指尖轻刮脚踝上的脚链...低沉的嗓音迴绕耳边  
“明明知道直击8号球的风险高达90%以上，不过为什麽还是打了呢？”

“囉嗦...我觉得可以..成功”  
“答错了，不过为了让P有台阶下，只好把你铐住了对吗” mark啃咬着gun的脚踝，赤裸裸地望着

“会很舒服的” mark解开gun腰上的结，整篇白皙袒露眼前.. 目光暧昧地在那胸膛上逡巡，如饥似渴捻揉着粉红乳珠，舌头啃咬在突出的锁骨上..

想要反驳的手光是维持平衡撑着身体就足够费力.. gun咬着下唇 “嗯..唔嗯..疼..”

mark隔着内裤按压着蜜穴，清楚地感受到布料逐渐湿润..往内按压好像嫩穴吸着布料般陷入..让他忍不住一次又一次将指尖抵在洞口上流连..

看着浴袍近乎完全落下，颈部、脚踝都被蕾丝皮带链住的情人，mark吞嚥了一次又一次..  
想弄哭他、想狠狠捣入他的肉穴、很想、

mark转身拿起边桌上的蛋糕和相机..一如往常将挂绳套在手腕，左手一把刮去蛋糕上的奶油，抹在gun明显的锁骨、红肿的乳头、两臀的内侧...蜷缩的脚趾上..  
“哈嗯...不...ma...嗯..”

mark将他的双臀拉近桌子的边缘，高高抬起被綑绑的右腿，舔弄着沾染奶油甜味的脚趾...每当舌尖侵入趾缝间..gun的身体不听使唤地颤抖，对于直直看着他的那双双眼，害羞地遮住了双眼.. 指头被这样舔舐着就像是电流藉着神经穿梭在神经那般..  
“好..嗯..奇怪..别舔..哈啊..”

喀擦 喀擦  
清脆的快门打乱了思路，gun不可置信地看着mark用着最心爱底片相机对着自己..想像着自己被他从观景窗中注视的样子，身体持续升温..

淫秽的滋滋声响，是口腔包裹着自己的证明.. 房裡一声声的快门，平添了迷乱的情慾..

不太对劲...为什麽看着他用着相机镜头注视自己   
身体像是烈焰般火热，异常地兴奋..

“啧..太性感了，拍照让你那麽兴奋吗，这裡都这样了” 放下他的腿，gun却只感觉一阵虚软.. mark握着相隔一层衣服依旧看得到gun挺立的分身，轻而易举地沿着它的形状搓揉着.. 

“阿..嗯...哈啊...嗯..” 才刚释放过下身，却又像是什麽都没发生过一样在mark的爱抚下精神起来，不一样的是彷彿比第一次更加敏感的身体，凭着本能畏惧着眼前这匹狼狗要带给他的刺激

奶油渐渐融化在滚烫的身体上，甜腻的气味连同着沐浴精的香味飘在空气之中..

mark从袋中抽出一把灰色的剪刀，外观看来远比一支尺还要大..  
“哈啊..你..要干嘛..你嗯..” 不安全的本能让gun往后移了两步，碍于脖子和脚被相扣，还没能逃过几步，mark却爬上檯面，沿着小腿线条舔舐，舔去臀隙间的奶油...  
“都说了不疼..P要是乱动我就不确定了” 看着mark的手举起剪刀靠近他的下身，gun一动也不敢动，沉重的喘息..含水的眼眸

“我要在这裡”  
“啊嗯..！” 指尖隔着内裤戳向炙热的蜜穴

“剪出一个洞哦”   
“不要..不...我..我可以脱掉..嗯哈...” 一阵冷空气侵袭在高热的穴口，空少了一块布料的怪异感觉...gun扭动着身子..

“好色情..P看上去太色情了..”mark拿起刚刚连同剪刀被拿出的小白球，放进gun的口腔直至沾满口水才缓缓拿出

“现在呢，轮到p囉” 倒出瓶中的润滑液，黏稠冰凉的液体沿着大腿流到小穴..mark的拇指抵在被剪破的洞口画圈，润滑液或多或少跟着收缩进到了蜜穴，画面看上去十分情色，让mark卸掉腰间的绑带..

“P 把它放进去” 微弱的气音在静谧的房间裡无比清晰，紧闭的穴口随着gun的情慾渴求着被深深填满..   
究竟是打赌输了不能拒绝，还是自己确实一次次期待着自己能被这样对待..头晕目眩完全乱了思绪

微颤的双手接过手中的白球..mark绕到gun的背后让对方可以倚靠在自己身上，手指熟练地掏出gun冒着清液的粉茎，上下搓揉着敏感的分身..gun在理智远去的过程裡，随着前端的刺激慢慢塞入湿漉的白球..

直到白球被吞没在紧湿的蜜穴裡  
“我..啊嗯..呜嗯..放..了”  
“是。。。吗？”  
“啊啊啊嗯，mark...哈啊..拿走...嗯啊” mark举起置放在边缘的球杆，插入后穴的瞬间将球推进更深的位置...

“啊..好厉害..连球杆也紧紧吸住吗..可惜，既然P不好好放，我只好帮忙了” mark轻敲了肠壁裡的白球，一次又一次拔出又插入细长的球杆..看着身底下进出的异物..gun情不自禁地低吟  
“啊....不要..好怪..嗯啊” 

“还有更怪的哦” 触动了手裡的按钮，紧密的内穴突然之间一阵刺激席捲，白球的震动触动了内壁的敏感点，暧昧地娇吟声越来越大..  
“啊嗯.啊嗯嗯..呜呜嗯...好..怪...” 

“啊嗯嗯...不要..哈啊嗯..太..快..” 超越过去认知的快感，让gun失了方寸放浪地叫着..过度刺激惹的脚趾的蜷缩，身体像是被抽离..

mark抽出藏在内穴的球杆，汁液氾滥的蜜穴却像是咬着它一样渴望着被深入.. mark狂吻着他的唇，褪去了肩上的浴袍..恣肆抚摸它的每一处

再也受不了这般诱惑，gun抓着mark嘤嘤地哀求着  
“啊嗯..拿..啊走..想要..你嗯嗯..” mark解开了脖子上的链子，转下身横抱起gun走向床，将对方轻丢在柔软的双人床上..

沉沦在快感之中，泪水淹没了视线.. gun渴望地注视着褪去衣物的男人，指尖轻刮着mark的大腿.. 朝着gun的位置上了床，mark按下白键.. 内壁裡的球震盪更为剧烈  
“啊啊咿嗯..呀嗯啊...饶了...唔嗯我..”

刺激作用下gun转向趴在床，饱满的后臀翘的很高.. mark分开了他的臀瓣，原想着终于能被取出的性爱玩具，却感受到粗大的硬物被送进了一张一合的肉穴..

mark用力地耸动着腰支，gun只能感受着被肉刃紧紧塞满的意乱情迷..原本就插的深入的肉棒，将跳蛋推得更深.. 每一次的顶弄都像是触及到内脏般，不曾有过的另类刺激促使着下身的性器挺立着、摇摆着..  
“啊呀嗯...ma..rk..啊..要坏了...”  
“好紧..唔..P再叫得更大声..不要忍”

mark用着后入式插了数十下..gun的双腿完全无力地只能仰赖mark的手支撑着，身体在对方勐烈的撞击下不停地向前倾，肿胀的红嘤一次一次摩擦着被单，火辣的疼痛却让人异常兴奋..  
“呀嗯..啊啊...要射了...不..啊”

意识被消磨地所剩无几，承载着疯狂的抽插让呻吟溃不成句... mark抚摸着他的性器，配合着下身的进入搅弄着，直到快感到达巅峰之上，一片白浊喷洒在床单上..  
“啊啊..嗯嗯啊啊...！”

gun虚脱般整个人趴在床上，高潮的瞬间mark退出了小洞，连同跳蛋一起送出，湿漉漉的后穴沿着股沟将床单渲染一片

mark包裹着他的性器，舔舐着佈满白液的分身.. 翻过gun的身体，一阵阵灼热的喘息看上去十分美丽，mark吻在他的双唇，掠夺他的唇..

持扶着依然粗挺的性器，缓缓进入摩擦在紧緻的内壁当中，疯长的性爱让两人感觉紧紧相连，感受着只有彼此的躯体..  
“你..哈啊..嗯..还不射..”

转瞬间，mark压住他的双腿，肉棒长驱直入，迫使浑圆的后穴吞没整根..  
“这样好像内裤在吸着我的肉棒，好舒服..” 将内裤的破洞撕得更开，不知疲倦操干着高湿的肉穴，直干的对方双腿颤抖..酥麻感遍佈全身每一条神经

肉棒的抽插越发快速，撞的房间裡尽是淫靡声响，每一次都抽出翻弄着缠在性器上的媚肉，无法合拢的双腿让意识消逝..  
“mar..k..呀嗯嗯嗯...啊啊嗯..不要..不要了”  
“快了”

mark架起他的大腿，用力抽送..身底下浪叫的声调逐渐沙哑，尽是在又深又沉百馀下的抽送后，一阵痉挛..拔出后穴的瞬间，所有精液洒在gun的脖子、胸膛、性器之上...

mark一把抱住gun，缠绕着彼此的身体..而gun的意识在性爱的疲惫下远去⋯⋯

再一次醒来，已经是半夜三点时——  
gun惺忪的睡眼望着mark，看着全身都被洗了乾淨穿上乾淨的浴袍，不久前发生的画面全都跑进脑海中.. gun拍了拍火红的双颊，希望可以冷却一下脑袋..

“睡着的时候多可爱啊” 戳了戳mark的脸颊，gun笑得很是开心，能为他准备这些惊喜的人..他真的好喜欢

馀光中mark看见了床头上的卡片，熟悉的笔迹..卡片裡头只写了一句  
“我爱你哦” 一个重量压在身上，mark从后方紧抱着gun.. 

gun自然地转过头轻吻在mark的脸颊  
“怎麽醒来了”

“谁叫P在我睡觉时偷偷说我的坏话” mark翻了身，让gun反压在自己身上  
“我可没有那麽爱记仇的粉丝哦” gun咬了口mark的鼻尖笑着说道

“恭喜P从这一刻多了一个最爱你的头号粉丝”   
相视而笑，gun倚靠在mark的胸膛上..

再次入眠。

「因为有你，完整了我的爱」

[后记Fin]

**Author's Note:**

> 希望大家喜歡這次的後記  
雖然真的很..emmmmm  
我的產文速度真的不快  
不過還是希望大家可以繼續支持🌝  
Love MarkGun🖤💛


End file.
